


Dear Eddie (iv)

by shauds



Series: Sincerely, your penpal [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Blue Devil (DCU Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Letters, Self-Indulgent, no editing we die like all of our favourite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shauds/pseuds/shauds
Summary: Letter from Jason to Eddie in an AU where they got back in touch after the Lazarus pit.Jason will find any reason to complain about his unwilling stay with the All Caste, but he's still trying to be supportive of his friend.
Relationships: Eddie Bloomberg & Jason Todd
Series: Sincerely, your penpal [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/968940
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	Dear Eddie (iv)

Dear Eddie:

I'm absolutely thrilled to hear you find my situation amusing. Since you're so interested in it, I thought I'd give you an update now I'm here.

Everyone here is old, and I don't mean 40 years old kind of old I mean the thousands of years old kind of old. I've been called an infant, an INFANT, Eddie at least two dozen times since I got here, and it's only been four days. They weren't even condescending about it, I think they really think I'm a baby, and my sponsor thinks it's fucking hilarious.

And I haven't been gotten into the food; they don't care for salt, they don't care for sugar, I'm sure they'd combust if they got their hands on any actual spices. The only hot water is in magical pits that will do something that had as of yet been only vaguely defined as "not good" by the old OLD man who gave me a tour. All of the spaces are communal. It's apparently "too dangerous" for me to leave this hell hole own without knowing the path yet, so I'm stuck here unless I can convince a baby sitter to take my hand and walk in and out the door, which I really don't think I'm getting for a stroll around time.

SO, only alone time I'm getting is if I wonder into these creepy ass misty woods that look twice as haunted as the last one I was in. Seriously, they are so creepy, on our way in I swear I caught some freaky smoke watching me.

As I'm sure you can tell by now, this experience will be nothing like Hogwarts, and I'm supposed to stay here for at least two years. I WISH some evil monk Voldemort would show up to put me out of my misery already. To recap real quick here, it's been FOUR days. If you ever make it big as a superhero, I'm fully expecting a rescue of some sort, or at least a bag of cookies, I'm begging you.

It's great that you got the job, with your resume it'd be kind of weird if you hadn't. Don't sweat it too much on your front, build some rockets, discover something cool and being you, you'll be involved in something crazy in no time. 

Metropolis should have a couple interesting events a day for you to get involved with. Didn't Dan live there for a while? Weird stuff happens there a lot maybe you will get the chance to fight a werewolf and make an epic movie out of it, who can really tell with these things? And when you're done you can tell me all about it! I'm gonna be bored as hell over here for a long ass time so be sure to give me something to live vicariously through you for.

That being said, don't get involved in anything too crazy, I'd like to keep hearing from you over here!

Hoping this letter finds you in good heath,

Sincerely, your penpal,

Jason P. Todd

PS: I wasn't kidding about those cookies. At this point I swear I'd marry you for a salt packet.


End file.
